The Lost Animals
Meanwhile, Crane, Viper, Pixie, and Dixie were observing Neverland. "Oh, Crane, it's just as I've always dreamed it would be!" Viper said, and then pointed to a small lagoon on the east side. "Oh look, Pixie. There's Mermaid Lagoon!" "Wow!" Pixie said as he looked northwest. "And the Alley Cat encampment." Dixie noticed Negaduck's ship, saying "Oh, look! There's Captain Negaduck and the pirates!" Then, a cannonball was shooting at them. "Look out!" Crane called as he hid Viper, Pixie, and Dixie in the clouds and ducked as the cannonball went over them. Crane turned to Bijou and said, "Quick, Bijou! Take Viper and the boys to the island. I'll stay here and draw it's fire." "OK!" Bijou said, as she took them to Hangman's Tree, where the Lost Animals lived here. Crane whistled to him and teased him. "Negaduck! Negaduck, you duckfish! Here!" More cannonballs fired, but Crane dodged them all. Viper saw that Bijou was going too fast. "Bijou! Not so fast! Please, Bijou!" Viper called, "We can't keep up with you!" But Bijou was not listening. "Bijou! Wait!" Bijou reached to the island first and entered Hangman's Tree with lots of secret passageways. Six animals were sleeping and Bijou tries to wake them up. One of them was a rat with white buck-teeth, a black nose, whiskers, and four hairs, wearing an electric plug hat, goggles, a battery pack, electric-blue gloves, matching boots, and a yellow jumpsuit. His name was Megavolt. The second one was a goose with red hair, wearing a maroon shirt. His name was Tank Muddlefoot. The third one was a half-duck, half-plant creature with green feathers, purple hair, and blue eyes. His name was Bushroot. The fourth one was a duck wearing a tutu around his neck and a jester costume. His name was Quackerjack. The fifth one was a blue water-like dog. His name was Liquidator. The sixth and last one was a goose wearing red glasses and a green shirt. He also has a backpack on his back. His name was Honker Muddlefoot, Tank's younger brother. "One chance..." Bijou said, as she pushed a club over. The club hit Megavolt on the head. "Ouch!" Megavolt groaned. The club fell into Tank's arms. Megavolt saw this, got cross, and rolled up his sleeves. "So." He kicked Tank in the rear and he rolled over, almost squishing Bushroot and Quackerjack in the progress. "What's the big idea?" Bushroot snapped. "Who you pushing?" Quackerjack asked. "You, that's who!" Tank said as he pushed them back. Angry at this, Bushroot and Quackerjack attacked Tank. Soon, Liquidator and Honker joined in. They all got into a major rumble in the jungle. Bijou pulled Megavolt's tail. "Wait! I have an order from Monsieur Crane!" "Huh?" Megavolt stopped and said, "Orders from Crane? Hold it, boys!" Tank, Bushroot, and Quackerjack had just bit each other's leg when it died down. "What's the orders, Bijou?" Liquidator asked. "Crane wants you all to get rid of the flying Viper bird!" Bijou said, wanting to get rid of Viper. "A flying what?" Tank asked. "Viper bird!" Bushroot said. "Viper bird?" Quackerjack asked. "That's right and it's flying this way!" Bijou said. "Flying this way?" asked Honker. "Crane's orders are... what?" asked Tank. "We must stop the bird!" Bijou said. "Smash it?" Honker asked. "Kick it?" Megavolt asked. "Stomp on it?" Bushroot asked. "No, like this..." Bijou said and pretends to shoot with a gun. "Oh, shoot it down!" Liquidator said. "Yeah, shoot it down!" the animals agreed. "Great. Come on, I'll show you the way!" Bijou said as the boys grabbed their weapons (crossbows, slingshots, and hammers). "Come on, boys. Let's follow Bijou!" Megavolt ordered. Tank, Bushroot, Quackerjack, Liquidator, and Honker rushed out from their hiding place and headed to the jungle, following Bijou. They came to a best hiding spot in the mountain and saw Viper, flying by. "There! That's the bird!" Bijou said. "I see it!" Bushroot said. "Me too!" Quackerjack said. "Okay, guys. Get ready to fire." Tank said. The boys got out their weapons and waited as they begin to count down. "Ready, aim, FIRE!" They threw weapons and Viper almost got hit, but she lost her balance and fell. Bijou came to watch. It looked like it would be the end for Viper, but Crane flew right on time and grabbed her before she meets her doom. "Oh no!" Bijou cried, kicking the dandelion with her paw in frustration. "Oh, Crane," Viper said as she hugged Crane, "you saved my life." Bijou became furious and flew right through the leaf, burning itself. Dixie reached Viper first. "Are you hurt, Viper?" asked Dixie. "No, Dixie." Viper answered. "Thank heavens, Viper," Pixie said as he landed next to her. "You might have been killed." Suddenly, Megavolt, Tank, Bushroot, Quackerjack, Liquidator, and Honker are coming at them. Viper, Pixie, and Dixie hid behind Pixie's umbrella. As they were fighting over who got the Viper bird, Crane blew the whistle and the boys lined up in line and saluted Crane like their leader. "Well, I am certainly proud of you, you guys!" The boys' smiles became gloom. They stood in silence as Crane walked past them like a general. "I bring you a mother to tell you stories." Crane said. "A mother?" Honker asked as Viper looked at them, with a smile on her face. "And you shoot her down!" Crane cried. "Oh..." Tank sobbed, "Bijou said it was a bird." "Bijou said what?" Crane asked. "Uh-oh." Bijou gulped. "Well, she told us to shoot her down!" Liquidator said. "Bijou... Bijou!" Bijou emerged from the leaf. "What?" Bijou asked, nervously. "Come here. You're charged with high treason, Bijou. Are you guilty or not guilty?" Crane asked. "Well, I'm innocent." Bijou said with a weak smile on her face. "Innocent? Don't you know that you might have killed her?" Crane asked. "Well, that's the plan." Bijou said. "Bijou Ham-Ham, I hereby banish you forever!" Crane snapped angrily. "What?! That's not fair!" Bijou cried and flew away to see her boyfriend, Hamtaro. "Please, not forever!" Viper pleaded. "Well, for a week then." Crane said, "Come on, Viper. I'll take you to see the island." "Oh, Crane. The mermaids?" Viper asked. "No, let's go hunting." Tank argued. "Tigers?" Liquidator asked. "No, bears." Bushroot and Quackerjack said in unison. "Personally, I should prefer to see the aborgines." Pixie said. "And the alley cats too." Dixie added. "OK, boys, go out and capture a few alley cats!" Megavolt, Tank, Bushroot, Quackerjack, Liquidator, and Honker saluted Crane. He then goes over to Pixie. "Pixie, you be the leader." Pixie saluted, "I shall try to be worthy of my post. Forward, march!" Pixie ordered as a general, leading the Lost Animals into the forest. "Come on, elephant." Dixie said to his toy and went after them. "Oh, Dixie. Do be careful!" Viper called. "Come on, Viper," Crane said, holding her neck. "I'll take you to see the mermaids." Crane and Viper flew off to the mermaid lagoon. Category:Fan Fiction